


C a n v a s

by southview



Series: C a n v a s [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Artist AU, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, painter au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southview/pseuds/southview
Summary: Ino dan Sai tertarik dengan satu hal yang sama—seni. Ini hanyalah sebuah kumpulan ficlet mengenai kisah cinta mereka. AU!SaiIno.





	1. Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and Maynard Plant owns the song, Canvas. This fanfiction is inspired by blanc.'s Canvas.
> 
> Warning: AU, OOC, ficlet, nggak jelas, setiap chapter tidak selalu berhubungan, profanity, don't like don't read.
> 
> Old fanfic. Crossposting dari FFn, ditulis pada tanggal 14 Oktober 2015.

_"Blue is far away."_

 

* * *

_Atelier_  yang berukuran dua kali lipat dari kamar tidurnya itu tampak sangat kosong dan ... berantakan.  _Tube_  cat akrilik bercampuran dengan cat minyak di lantai. Semua kuas hanya dimasukkan di dalam gelas berisi air yang belum diganti selama dua hari. Hampir seluruh dinding  _atelier_  terlihat sangat berwarna-warni karena percikan cat. Selama seminggu, dia hanya menatap pemandangan dari jendela  _atelier_  atau ponselnya yang tidak pernah bergetar. Wanita itu pun belum menyentuh karyanya selama seminggu. Jangankan menyentuh karyanya, dia masih mengenakan baju yang sama selama tiga hari.

Ah, dia benci di  _atelier_ sendirian. Bagaimana tidak? Kekasihnya meninggalkannya di rumah sewaan mereka selama seminggu karena persiapan pameran yang dapat dihitung dengan jari. Tentu, Ino membujuk kekasihnya untuk membawanya ke Roma, Italia. Sayangnya, Sai tidak membiarkan untuk ikut karena dia ingin membuat sebuah kejutan untuknya. Persetan kejutan itu! Dia ingin bertemu dengan Sai sekarang juga.

Sahabatnya, Haruno Sakura, sering menemani Ino di saat dia terlihat tidak bernyawa. Deskripsi tidak bernyawa? Mata wanita itu terlihat sangat lelah dan wajahnya sangat pucat seakan dia belum makan ataupun tidur selama seminggu. Ini membuat Sakura sangat khawatir. Di dunia Yamanaka Ino, seminggu tanpa Sai itu seperti kanvas putih yang polos. Hampa dan membosankan. Dia rindu dengan lelaki sialan itu.

"Seperti inikah perasaan Sakura ketika Sasuke meninggalkannya karena pekerjaan?" gumam Ino sambil memainkan kotak permen di hadapannya. Sahabatnya sering kali ditinggalkan oleh suaminya karena kerjaan dadakan. Tiap kali Ino bertemu dengan Sakura, dia selalu berpikir negatif. Bagaimana jika Sasuke sebenarnya meninggalkannya bukan karena pekerjaan melainkan wanita lain? Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah lelaki biasa. Dia adalah seorang arsitek yang sangat populer. Sekarang Ino mengerti perasaan sahabatnya. Dia mulai panik dan berpikir negatif. Bagaimana jika Sai sebenarnya meninggalkannya untuk seorang wanita lain?

Lamunannya terganggu ketika ponsel di atas mejanya bergetar, menampilkan sebuah nama di layar. Ino tertegun menatap nama itu. Sai. Dalam seminggu dia meninggalkannya di Paris dan dia baru ingat untuk meneleponnya sekarang?

Wanita itu menerima panggilan itu dan membentak kekasihnya itu, "Sai, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu! Sudah seminggu tidak ada kabar darimu, apa aku harus lapor ke kantor polisi tentang kehilanganmu ini?"

" _Dui bu qi_ ,  _wo de xing xing. Xian zai, wo fei chang mang_! **(1)** "

Ino tidak mengerti bahasa Mandarin. Berbeda dengan kekasihnya, Ino dilahirkan di keluarga berkewarganegaraan Jepang. Tentunya dia hanya bisa berbahasa Jepang, Perancis dan sedikit Inggris. "Hentikan, Sai. Kau tahu ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda!"

"Maaf! Aku sudah lama tidak mengusikmu seperti ini," tawa lelaki itu, "bagaimana di Paris? Ada surat untukku?"

"Aku rindu padamu, bodoh! Kau di sana bersenang-senang dan sedangkan aku di sini hanya bisa menunggumu dengan sabar. Kau pikir aku bisa menerima itu?" gerutunya sambil menghela napas dengan dalam.

"Tenang saja, kau akan bertemu denganku sebentar lagi," ucap lelaki itu dengan santai.

"Aku tidak ingin menunggu lagi. Aku akan menyusul ke sana!"

"Hei, aku sedang mempersiapkan kejutan untuk ulang tahunmu. Kali ini, kau akan menyukainya!" kata Sai dengan penuh semangat. Ino tidak peduli tentang kejutan itu. Sungguh, dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

"Tapi—"

"Kau hanya perlu menyusulku minggu depan. Untuk apa aku sibuk mempersiapkan kejutan ini jika kau menyusul sekarang?"

"Tapi kan aku—"

"Tenang saja. Suruh saja Sakura untuk menemanimu selama seminggu ini."

"Kau tahu bahwa aku—"

"Ino  _sayang_ , jangan lupa bersihkan  _atelier_  sebelum aku pulang. Aku tahu seberapa kotornya  _atelier_ kita itu."

 _Dasar menyebalkan!_ gerutunya di dalam hati. Dia langsung menutup panggilan itu dan cemberut. Dia kadang benci kekasih berkewarganegaraan Cina itu karena dia sudah memotong perkataannya dan mengetahui semua hal tentang dirinya. Sepertinya tidak ada gunanya untuk merindukan lelaki seperti Sai.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Maaf, bintangku. Sekarang aku sedang sibuk.
> 
> A/N: Salam kenal semua :) Ini pertama kali aku menulis fanfic Naruto Indonesia. Jadi maaf jika penulisannya kurang bagus. Aku saja lupa sebagian kata di Bahasa Indonesia haha. Semoga kalian terhibur dengan membaca fanfic ini :3


	2. White

_"White is innocent."_

 

* * *

 

Lelaki itu hanya menatap sketsa pemandangan itu. Dia tidak puas dengan gambarnya akhir-akhir ini. Jika saja lukisan itu untuk seorang klien, dia akan menjadi seseorang yang perfeksionis. Tanpa sungkan, dia mulai menggoreskan kuasnya sesuai dengan goresan pensil arang di kanvas tersebut. Lukisan hutan itu sudah delapan puluh persen jadi dan sebenarnya, dia hanya butuh memainkan warna—meskipun itu hal yang paling susah bagi Sai—untuk menyelesaikan lukisannya itu. Dia tidak pintar melukis menggunakan teknik realisme. Inilah mengapa dia putus asa dengan tugasnya tersebut.

Keputusasaan membuatnya teringat dengan kakak angkatnya, Shin. Sai tidak mengetahui siapa orangtua kandungnya sejak kecil dan orangtua Shin yang mengadopsinya dari sebuah panti asuhan yang menemukannya di dalam kardus. Jika saja Shin ataupun orangtua angkatnya tidak berada di sampingnya, mungkin dia tidak akan bisa berada di apartemen itu dan melukis dengan tenang. Kakaknya itu adalah orang pertama yang menyadari bakat Sai dan dialah yang membantu Sai untuk meraih cita-citanya di Perancis. Sebelum Sai meninggalkan negeri China, Shin memberikan kata-kata terakhir untuk Sai.  _Apa yang kau butuhkan di karyamu itu bukan hanya talenta, tetapi kau harus juga menuangkan perasaanmu di atas kanvas itu. Kakak harap kau bisa menemukan_ itu _di Perancis._ Sai tidak sepenuhnya mengerti dengan perkataan Shin tetapi dia selalu ingat karena itulah satu-satu nasehat yang Shin pernah berikan kepadanya.

"Kak Shin," gumamnya, "aku tidak akan lupa dengan perkataanmu."

Tiba-tiba temannya, Sakura, masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia berseru, "Sai! Kau tahu ada anak baru datang hari ini? Kudengar dia mahasiswa jurusan seni rupa dan juga cantik. Dia pindah di kamar sebelahmu!"

Haruno Sakura memang seperti itu. Dia selalu seenaknya masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu dahulu. Sai sebenarnya kesal. Sangat kesal. Hampir saja dia salah mengoreskan kuasnya karena suara teriakan wanita itu. Dia pun menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat wajah Sakura dan menjawab, "Ah, benarkah?"

Untuk Sai, mendengar kata "tetangga" dan "mahasiswa jurusan seni" itu sangatlah aneh. Di apartemen itu, tidak ada yang masuk ke jurusan seni rupa selain dia. Kata "cantik" membuatnya lebih penasaran dan sepertinya hanya ada satu cara bagaimana dia bisa cari tahu mengenai tetangga barunya ini.

 

* * *

 

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini. Paman sudah menghabiskan uang paman untuk aku yang bukan anak paman."

Dengan ponsel yang masih dia genggam dan koper di sampingnya, Ino terbelalak dengan apa yang dia llhat. Apartemen yang diberikan oleh pamannya terlihat sangat indah. Apartemen tersebut khusus untuk anak mahasiswa. Tidak heran ketika dia masuk ke apartemen tersebut, banyak orang yang melihatnya seakan mereka melihat seorang model yang terkenal. Seperti yang dia inginkan selama ini, Yamanaka Ino baru saja sampai di Perancis, kota idamannya. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa pamannya akan memberikannya sebuah apartemen yang mahal dan membayarkan uang kuliahnya.

" _Sudahlah. Apakah itu penting? Paman sudah menganggapmu sebagai anak sendiri dan kau pasti bisa, Ino. Semua perlengkapan lukismu sudah ada di sana juga._ "

"Mengapa aku dimasukkan di jurusan seni rupa? Paman, aku tidak bisa melukis sama sekali. Karena itu, aku ingin masuk di jurusan  _fashion design_  saja."

Dia mempunyai pengalaman yang membuatnya berhenti melukis. Ino adalah putri dari seniman populer di Jepang, Yamanaka Inoichi. Di saat Ino berumur tujuh tahun, ayahnya meninggal karena sakit jantung. Sejak itu, dia diperlakukan seperti robot dan pengganti ayahnya oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri. Tidak ada hari di mana Ino tidak membenci bakatnya ini. Ratusan karyanya sudah dibeli oleh para penikmat seni dan ibunya menjadi obsesi dengan bakat anaknya. Tiap hari, Ino harus melukis dan kadang dia tidak ada waktu untuk belajar. Pamannya, Asuma adalah kakak ayahnya. Dia mengetahui perbuatan ibunya kepada Ino dan mencoba untuk merebutnya dari ibunya. Sejak saat itu, Ino tidak pernah melukis lagi.

" _Kau bisa. Hanya saja kau tidak ingin mencoba untuk melukis lagi. Aku tahu kau akan menjadi pelukis yang hebat, Ino. Kau mempunyai bakat dan paman bertaruh bahwa kau bisa menjadi pelukis yang hebat. Paman ingin kau menerima bakat senimu sebagai sebuah hobi, bukan karena ibu atau paman menyuruhmu. Maaf paman sudah berbohong kepadamu dan mengganti jurusanmu tanpa memberitahukan kamu dahulu."_

"Tapi aku—"

Suara ketukan pintu sukses mengganggu percakapannya dengan Asuma. Dia pun mengakhiri panggilan tersebut dan membuka pintu. Seorang lelaki berambut hitam di depan apartemennya hanya tersenyum manis. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan kemeja putihnya penuh dengan noda cat yang berwarna-warni.  _Dia pelukis juga?_ gumam Ino dalam hati. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata, " _Bonjour,_ _je suis votre voisin._   _Je m'appelle_ Sai.  _Et vous_? **(1)** "

"I-Ino. Yamanaka Ino."

"Kau pelukis, kan? Punya cat minyak warna  _burnt_   _sienna_ **(2)**? Aku punya habis. Jujur saja, aku harus menyelesaikan lukisannya hari ini."

Ini bukan pertemuan pertama yang romantis. Sejak itu, lelaki bernama Sai selalu menganggunya dan meminta perlengkapan lukisnya dengan alasan malas membeli yang baru.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Halo, aku tetanggamu. Namaku Sai. Dan kamu?  
> (2) Warna cokelat kemerahan


	3. Grey

_"I am grey."_

 

* * *

 

Dia masih bertahan hidup. Setelah suaminya meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian di dunia kelam ini, setelah dia menjadi gila karena rasa kesepian itu, setelah dia berhasil melawan depresinya, setelah dia bisa hidup seperti biasa. Di usianya yang genap delapan puluh tahun, dia masih bertahan di dunia ini. Yamanaka Ino tidak membiarkan emosi mengendalikan dirinya.

Dia benci hidup sendirian. Anaknya sudah berkeluarga dan sekarang, dia sudah menjadi seorang nenek bagi kedua cucu imutnya. Terkadang, anaknya akan mampir ke rumahnya dan Ino akan senantiasa mendengar curahan hati sang anak. Dia sebenarnya senang mempunyai anak yang baik dan menantu yang sangat baik. Dia percaya bahwa mereka berdua sangat bahagia seperti dirinya bersama suaminya.

Suaminya. Dia dan suaminya mempunyai profesi yang sama. Mereka adalah sepasang pelukis. Suaminya adalah seorang pelukis pemandangan dan sedangkan dirinya adalah seorang pelukis potret. Ino tidak pernah peduli dengan perkataan orang. Menjadi pelukis adalah hal yang tidak berguna, apalagi menikah dengan lelaki yang mempunyai profesi itu. Ino tidak mempercayai mitos itu. Selama hidupnya bersama sang suami, dia sangat bahagia dan bercukupan. Apakah uang segalanya? Tidak. Baginya, kebahagiaan lebih penting daripada harta. Dia merasa bahagia bersama suaminya. Masa-masa yang selalu akan dia simpan selama hidupnya.

Ino beranjak ke kamarnya. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika dia melihat sebuah lukisan yang berada di dindingnya. Sebuah lukisan potret dirinya dengan hiasan daun-daun di samping wajahnya. Inisial pelukis itu tertulis dengan cat berwarna hitam di bawah kanan lukisan itu. Untuknya, lukisan itulah barang yang paling berharga untuknya. Dia tidak akan menukar mahakarya itu dengan apa pun. Dia rela mati untuk karya itu. Karena untuk pertama kali, suaminya menggambar lukisan realisme yang sangat sempurna. Lukisan itu adalah karya terakhirnya sebelum dia meninggal.

Wanita itu memejamkan kedua matanya dan meraba kanvas itu dengan pelan. Aroma cat minyak masih melekat di kanvas itu. Inilah kebiasaannya. Tiap hari, dia akan menatap lukisan itu sampai dia tidur terlelap.

Wanita itu tidak segan membawa lukisannya ke ranjangnya. Tidur bersama lukisan itu seakan dia memeluk almarhum suaminya tercinta. Kenyamanan dan ketenangan yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh orang lain. Mungkin dia sudah gila tetapi dia tidak peduli. Lagipula, tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menilainya lagi.

"Dasar bodoh," gumam Ino sebelum mimpi membawanya pergi dari dunia ini.

 

* * *

 

Beberapa bulan setelah ulang tahun anak mereka yang ke dua puluh enam, Sai didiagnosis akan kehilangan penglihatannya. Jujur saja, Ino tidak percaya dengan perkataan dokter spesialis itu. Ironisnya, Sai tidak terkejut dengan pernyataan dokter itu. Wanita itu merasa dikhianati oleh suaminya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa bulan Ino mengetahui kebenaran itu, penglihatan Sai semakin pudar dan kabur. Semakin lama dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sai mulai mempelajari huruf-huruf braille, menghafalkan denah rumah dan jalan di sekitar rumahnya. Hal yang menakjubkan adalah ... Sai masih bisa melukis dengan baik. Selama tiga tahun setelah Sai kehilangan penglihatannya untuk selamanya, dia bisa hidup dengan normal.  _Cukup_  normal. Tentunya, ini semua karena Ino membantunya dengan tulus dan sabar. Ini semua karena sebuah percakapan malam setelah mereka pergi ke dokter spesialis itu.

"Mengapa kau menyembunyikan hal ini dariku?" tanyanya sambil memberikan secangkir kopi kepada suaminya itu. Ino langsung duduk di ranjang mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mengetahuinya," jawabnya dengan enteng.

"Aku istrimu, Sai."

"Aku ingin kau meninggalkanku, Ino," ungkapnya dengan tawa kecil. Senyuman palsu itu membuat mata Ino terbelalak. Dia benci ketika Sai berbohong. Senyuman itulah yang membuat hatinya sakit dan pedih.

Lelaki itu merintih kesakitan ketika istrinya memukul punggungnya. Dia berteriak, "Jangan bercanda!"

"Sungguh, aku ingin kau hidup bahagia dan menikah dengan lelaki lain jika aku buta, Ino. Aku akan menjadi suami yang tidak—"

"Diamlah. Aku tidak ingin mendengar perkataanmu hari ini," ucap wanita itu sambil memeluk suaminya dari belakang dengan erat. Saat itu juga, dia bersumpah untuk tidak mencintai lelaki lain selain suaminya. Dia bersumpah untuk menjaga dan melindungi Sai selama hidupnya.


	4. Red

_"Red is love your man."_

 

* * *

 

"Sai, kau kelihatan lesu sejak tadi pagi! Ada apa?"

Uzumaki Naruto adalah sahabat Sai. Mungkin dia pernah menganggap Naruto lebih dari sahabat. Seorang  _dewa_  yang mengetahui semua hal tentang persahabatan dan pengetahuan umum. Berbeda dengan Sai, Naruto bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang lain lebih baik.  _Jauh lebih baik_. Ketika dia baru saja tiba di Perancis dengan pengetahuan yang sangat minim, Naruto yang membantunya. Tentu tidak heran jika Sai selalu meminta bantuannya.

"Hari ini adalah peringatan di mana Ino menerimaku sebagai kekasih," ungkap Sai.

" _Anniversary_? Mengapa kau murung seperti itu?"

Sai memainkan sendok tehnya dan mengaduk cangkir itu. Dia berkata, "Ino benci hadiahku tahun lalu."

Naruto hanya menyipitkan kedua matanya dan menatap sahabatnya itu. "Apa yang kau berikan tahun lalu?"

"Sebuah  _lingerie_."

" _Lingerie_  apa? Kau harus tahu bahwa hadiah adalah segalanya untuk wanita. Mereka akan tahu di mana kau membelinya."

"Aku membelinya di tengah kota. Jujur saja, aku dapat harga yang cukup murah."

Naruto langsung menepuk dahinya ketika mendengar pengakuan polos sahabatnya itu. Dia sudah menduga bahwa Sai akan membeli  _lingerie_  yang diskon. Oh, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana Ino bisa hidup bersama lelaki seperti lelaki berwarganegaraan Cina ini. "Sai, inilah mengapa Ino marah denganmu! Kau memberikan sebuah  _lingerie_  yang murahan! Semua wanita ingin sebuah hadiah yang membuat mereka terharu dan senang."

"Apa yang harus kukasih tahun ini? Aku tidak ingin melihat muka  _jeleknya_  itu."

Jujur saja, Naruto bersyukur bahwa dia lebih berpengalaman daripada lelaki polos itu. Sudah menempuh lebih dari tiga tahun dia mengencani teman kecilnya, Hyuga Hinata. Seperti biasa, dia tidak pilihan lain. Dia akan memberikan solusi yang terbaik untuk sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Ajak dia ke sebuah restoran yang cukup elit dan mahal."

"Aku tidak punya uang," Sai berkata dengan terus terang.

"Hei, kau ingin membuat Ino bahagia atau tidak?" Uzumaki Naruto menyilangkan kedua lengannya dan menatap Sai dengan serius.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu hanya menghela napas. Apakah dia mempunyai pilihan yang lain? Sepertinya tidak.

* * *

Kebahagiaan Ino sangat penting untuk Sai. Dia mengetahui semua tentang wanita itu. Masa lalunya yang kelam, kepribadiannya yang bertolak belakang dengan dirinya, kemampuannya di bidang seni rupa. Apa yang tidak dia ketahui dari Yamanaka Ino? Dia mengetahui  _semuanya_. Jujur saja, dia mulai berpikir bahwa saran Naruto tidak seburuk yang dia pikirkan. Sai sudah menelepon restoran elit yang dekat dengan apartemen mereka dan memesan sebuah tempat untuk kencan malam mereka. Sekarang, dia hanya butuh untuk menelepon Ino untuk memberikan sebuah kejutan untuknya.

Dia meraih ponselnya dan menelepon kekasihnya itu. Ketika panggilan itu tersambung, kekasihnya menyapa, "Hallo?"

"Ino, hari ini—"

"Maafkan aku, Sai. Hari ini aku akan jalan-jalan bareng Sakura dan Hinata sampai malam!"

"Tetapi—"

"Makan malam dengan Naruto jika kau kesepian."

—Dan, rencananya gagal dalam hitungan sedetik. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengakhiri panggilan itu.  _Tetapi hari ini adalah anniversary kita_ , gumamnya di dalam hati. Sungguh, dia tidak percaya bahwa Ino tidak ingat dengan perayaan tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin? Selama ini Ino selalu menunggu  _anniversary_  mereka. Ino selalu senang ketika  _anniversary_  mereka tiba. Dan, sekarang ... Dia melupakannya?

Sai menghela napas dengan panjang. Dia membatalkan rencana elitnya itu dan hanya menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan kosong. Meskipun Ino tidak bisa bersama dia di hari  _anniversary_  mereka, dia harus memberikan kekasihnya itu sesuatu yang berharga dan membuat Yamanaka Ino terharu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, matanya terbelalak. Dia tahu hadiah apa yang harus dia kasih kepada kekasihnya itu! Sai beranjak ke dapur dan memakai celemek Ino. Selama ini, Ino yang memasak. Mungkin jika kali ini dia yang memasak makan malam mereka, Ino pasti akan terharu dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Lagipula dia mengetahui dasar memasak makanan khas China. Meskipun ini pertama kalinya dia masak dan dengan bantuan ponselnya, dia  _pasti_  akan baik-baik saja.

 

* * *

 

Ino berbohong kepada kekasihnya. Ya,  _tidak_  sepenuhnya. Dia memang pergi bersama Sakura dan Hinata. Apa yang Sai tidak ketahui adalah ... dia sedang membuat rencana bersama kedua temannya. Ya, rencana bagaimana untuk membuat Sai memberikannya hadiah yang dia inginkan. Ino sangat marah ketika Sai membelikannya sebuah  _lingerie_ tahun lalu. Untuknya,  _lingerie_  itu tidak lazim untuk dipakai. Ino benci pakaian yang terlalu terbuka, begitu pula  _lingerie_  yang terlalu  _overexposed_. Selama ini dia hanya memakai gaun tidur. Sepertinya Sai tidak mengetahui apa perbedaannya gaun tidur dan  _lingerie_.

Wanita itu tiba di apartemennya dan memanggil nama kekasihnya, "Sai?"

Dia menemukan kekasihnya tertidur lelap di meja makan. Ino tersenyum ketika dia menghampiri Sai dan makan-makanan khas China di sekeliling meja. Meskipun dia hampir saja ingin marah ketika dia melihat betapa kotornya dapur mereka itu. Kali ini, dia akan memakluminya. Selama ini Sai tidak pernah memasak apapun untuk dirinya. Ayam kungpao, mapo tahu dan fuyunghai. Semua tampak sangat lezat, begitu pula wanginya.

Ino mencicipi semua makanan itu. Ah, berbeda dengan apa yang dia harapkan. Dia hanya bisa mendengus. Memang bentuknya sangat sempurna karena Sai itu adalah perfeksionis dan wanginya sangat menipu. Sudahlah, dia tidak mengharapkan masakan Sai itu enak. Tanpa membangunkan Sai dari tidurnya yang sangat lelap, Yamanaka Ino mengecup pipi kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih untuk hadiah  _anniversary_  kita kali ini, Sai."


	5. Pink

_"Pink is lust. Don't let him get away."_

 

* * *

 

Haruno Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Sketsa wajah Sai berserakan di  _atelier_  membuat Sakura melongo. Bukan hanya satu sketsa tetapi ratusan sketsa dengan beberapa pose. Sebagai pelukis potret, dia bisa melukis Sai dengan sempurna dan detail. Obsesi Ino terhadap Sai itu menyeramkan. Sungguh menyeramkan untuk Sakura. Seberapa dia sangat posesif dengan Sasuke, Sakura tidak pernah sampai melakukan sesuatu ekstrim seperti  _ini_.

Dia menepuk bahu temannya itu dan memanggil namanya dengan lembut. Yamanaka Ino tidak memberi reaksi apa pun. Sakura hanya menghela napas dan berteriak, "Ino!"

Wanita itu memutar kepalanya untuk melihat temannya itu dan tersenyum lemah. Dia bergumam, "Sakura? Mengapa kau di sini?"

Wajah Ino terlihat sangat berbeda dengan dua hari yang lalu. Sakura heran bagaimana Ino bisa menua hanya dalam waktu dua hari. Matanya sayu dan wajahnya sangat pucat. Jika Sai melihat keadaan Ino, Sakura bisa menebak bagaimana reaksi temannya yang satu itu. Pastinya, Sai akan mengira Ino sudah meninggal dan Ino yang sekarang dia lihat itu adalah hantu Ino yang bergentayangan. "I-Ino. Sebaiknya kau tidur saja. Sudah berapa hari kau tidak makan?"

"Entahlah. Dua? Tiga hari yang lalu?" katanya sambil tertawa seperti orang kerasukan.

"Ino ... Sebaiknya kau coba menelepon Sai atau mungkin SMS dia jika kau rindu dengannya."

Dengan senyuman yang menyeramkan, Ino memperlihatkan ponselnya dan berkata, "Aku sudah meneleponnya lebih dari 50 kali dan oh, SMS lebih dari 100 kali? Jawabannya? Nihil, Sakura. Nihil! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Katanya dia akan pulang tetapi ini sudah lebih dari dua minggu! Apa aku benar-benar harus melaporkan kehilangannya ke kantor polisi?"

Sakura tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tetapi memberikannya makanan. Mengurus Ino itu seperti mengurus nenek-nenek di panti jompo. Otak Ino tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Sakura perintahkan. Ino tidak akan mandi kecuali Sakura menyiram segelas air. Ino tidak akan mengurus dirinya sendiri ketika Sai menghilang dari pandangannya.

Tidak ada yang berubah dengan Yamanaka Ino selama lebih dari dua minggu. Dia masih menatap pemandangan dari jendela  _atelier_  atau ponselnya yang tidak pernah bergetar. Terkadang, dia akan menggambar wajah Sai di kertas ataupun kanvas dan merobeknya setelah dia menyelesaikan sketsa itu. Sehari setelah Sakura mengunjungi Ino, Sai meneleponnya. Ya,  _akhirnya_  kekasihnya itu meneleponnya. Dia sudah menunggu lebih dari satu abad untuk momen ini.

"Maaf Ino—"

"Sai,  _Tu te fous de ma gueule_?! **(1)**  Untuk apa jika kau mempunyai ponsel tetapi kau tidak melihatnya? Buang saja ponselmu!"

"Ah, aku baru saja lihat 50  _misscall_  dari seorang wanita bernama Yamanaka Ino. Oh, aku dapat 100 SMS juga dari wanita itu."

"Aku sudah lelah dengan dirimu. Jangan bercanda denganku! Apa susah meneleponku dan bilang bahwa kau tidak bisa pulang dan memperpanjang kunjunganmu ke Itali? Aku curiga bahwa kau sebenarnya selingkuh dariku! Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi!"

Ino langsung mengakhiri panggilan itu tanpa memberikan Sai kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Lelaki itu hanya bisa menghela napas, sepertinya dia sudah kelewatan. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia mendengar Ino marah seperti ini.

 

* * *

 

Tiga hari setelah pembicaraan mereka lewat telepon, Sai muncul di depan rumah kecil mereka. Mata Ino terbelalak dan wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Sai hanya pernah meneleponnya dua kali dalam tiga minggu. Ino hanya mendorong pundak Sai dan berteriak, "S-Sebaiknya kau hidup saja sana di Itali! Aku benci dirimu, Sai!"

"Jangan lupa siapa yang membayar sewa rumah ini,  _sayang_."

Ino sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang membasahi pipinya. Suara isakan terdengar sangat kencang. "Bisakah kau tidak bercanda untuk kali ini saja? Aku ... rindu. Apa kau tahu itu?"

Lelaki itu menghela napas dan menangkup kedua pipi Ino untuk mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Tentunya, kekasihnya terkejut dengan perlakuan lelaki berwarganegaraan China itu. Inilah senjata rahasia pertama yang dia miliki untuk membungkam mulut Ino yang sangat cerewet. "Ya, aku tahu. Bagaimana aku tidak tahu? Sketsa diriku yang berserakan di  _atelier_  dan Sakura yang sangat panik karena kau tidak makan sama sekali selama dua hari ini. Terkadang aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita agar kau bisa hidup dengan mandiri seperti dahulu."

"Awas saja jika kau mengakhiri hubungan kita dengan alasan yang tidak realistik itu!"

Senjata rahasia kedua; Sai memeluknya dengan erat. Dia mengelus rambut pirang kekasihnya itu dengan lembut dan berbisik, "Sepertinya aku terlalu memanjakanmu, Ino. Kau harus belajar hidup tanpa aku."

"Sungguh, kau tahu bagaimana mengatakan sesuatu di saat yang tidak tepat!" sahut wanita itu, "aku masih benci dirimu dan terkadang aku bertanya dengan diriku sendiri ... Mengapa aku jatuh cinta dengan seseorang seperti dirimu?"

"Kau ingin tahu mengapa aku butuh lebih dari dua minggu di Itali?"

"Kau selingkuh."

"Aku tahu kau marah denganku dan aku pantas mendapat hukuman darimu. Aku bisa jadi budakmu selama seminggu, aku tidak peduli," katanya sambil meraih sebuah kanvas yang dia bawa dari Itali, "Inilah alasannya."

Lukisan dengan gaya realisme. Karya Sai sendiri. Entah bagaimana Ino harus bereaksi ketika dia melihat sebuah lukisan dengan gaya yang lelaki itu benci. Bakat dan selera mereka berdua itu berlawanan. Ino yang bisa menggambar dengan gaya realisme sedangkan Sai benci dengan gaya itu. Sai hanya suka menggambar pemandangan, Ino sangat benci melukis pemandangan. Untuknya, pemandangan itu sangat membosankan untuk dilukis.

"Kau ingin melihatku melukis realisme. Inilah hasilnya. Mungkin tidak sebagus dan sempurna yang kau lukis tetapi aku harus belajar dengan temanku di Itali untuk mendapatkan hasil seperti ini."

Hari itu, Sai membiarkan Ino memeluknya sampai dia tertidur. Pada akhirnya Ino tidak sadarkan diri selama sehari karena tidak makan selama dua hari. Lelaki itu tahu bahwa tidak ada cara untuk membuat kekasihnya mandiri tanpa dirinya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Are you kidding me?!


	6. Green

_"Green, yes you can."_

 

* * *

 

Ada yang berbeda dengan Sai setelah dia kehilangan kedua matanya. Dia masih tertawa dan membuat Ino kesal dengan sarkasmenya. Dia masih melakukan semua aktivitasnya seperti normal. Dia masih menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto di siang hari dan malamnya bersama Ino. Hanya saja dia berbeda. Ya, Sai yang sekarang berubah. Lelaki berwarganegaraan China ini tampak lebih serius. Dia tidak pernah berpergian seperti dulu. Selama lebih dari 20 tahun bersama Sai, Ino merasa perubahaan yang sangat besar. Dia seperti kehilangan semangat dan arti hidup.

Tetapi di umurnya yang sudah genap setengah abad itu, dia masih bisa membuat sebuah pameran seni. Oh, Sai tidak pernah gagal membuat Ino terkejut. Sebelum lelaki itu memberitahu rencananya itu, dia berkata, "Ino, aku akan memajang karya-karyamu."

Hari itu, mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya duduk di sofa dan Sai menemani istrinya yang sedang asyik nonton opera sabun kesukaannya. Meskipun dia hanya bisa mendengar percakapannya, dia tidak keberatan. Ino membiarkannya tidur di pangkuannya dan terkadang, Sai akan memainkan rambut pirang panjang itu. Rambut Ino yang sangat halus dan harum. Sai menyukai sampo yang dipakai oleh istrinya. Wangi bunga mawar yang menenangkan seperti aromaterapi. Dia tidak pernah mengatakannya kepada Ino tetapi sepertinya wanita itu tahu.

Dia masih menunggu jawaban Ino dan seperti biasa, Sai bisa menebak istrinya itu masih menatap televisi dengan seru. Tanpa sungkan, dia menarik rambut pirang milik istrinya dan menghela napas. "Ino, kau dengar apa yang kukatakan tadi?"

"Ya. Untuk apa?" gerutu Ino. Tentu dia mendengar semua perkataan suaminya itu tetapi Ino paling benci ketika Sai mengganggunya.

"Pameran seni—"

" _Non._ **(1)** "

"—terakhirku."

" _Non._  Kau tidak pernah melihat karya-karyaku akhir ini, Sai," jujur wanita itu sambil mengecilkan suara televisi itu.

"Terus?"

"Y-Ya, harus kuakui karyaku akhir-akhir ini sangat jelek."

"Aku tidak akan menikahi seorang wanita yang tidak bisa melukis dengan baik."

"Jadi selama ini kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Terserah. Aku malas berdebat denganmu, Sai. Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Semua lukisanku kebanyakan sketsa dirimu."

"Maka itu, aku ingin memajang karyamu di pameran seniku. Aku ingin semua orang tahu bahwa kau mempunyai obsesi yang aneh. Kau terobsesi denganku."

"Diamlah, sebaiknya hanya kau yang tahu itu."

"Sayangnya, aku ingin semua orang tahu."

Ino tidak sungkan memukul dada suaminya dengan keras. Tentunya, Sai merintih kesakitan dan akhirnya malah terkekeh. Setelah dia puas tertawa dengan kencang, Sai berdeham. "Sebaiknya ... aku jujur denganmu. Sebenarnya, aku ingin memajang salah satu karyamu di pameran seni terakhirku. Potret wajahku yang sudah kau lukis selama ini. Entahlah, aku ingin semua orang melihat bahwa aku mempunyai istri yang hebat dan dialah seorang pelukis potret yang sungguh berbakat. Mungkin aku tidak pernah mengatakannya kepadamu, Ino. Aku membutuhkanmu di masa-masa seperti ini. Tertawalah sesukamu tetapi ... aku sebenarnya takut dengan apa yang orang pikirkan. Ini pertama kalinya aku muncul di mata publik dan sekarang, aku buta. Sungguh, aku juga tidak bisa percaya dengan nasibku ini. Mungkin semua orang akan menertawakanku."

Keheningan membuat sepasang suami-istri itu merasa sangat canggung. Perkataan Sai membuat kedua mata Ino terbelalak. Selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat Sai yang jujur dan beropini tentang sesuatu. Ya, ini bukan Sai yang Ino ketahui. Sejak kapan suaminya itu jujur di depannya dan cerewet seperti ini?

"Kau akan baik-baik saja dan kau pasti bisa, Sai. Lagipula kau adalah pelukis yang hebat." ucap Ino sambil menunduk dan memberikan sebuah kecupan bibir yang manis dan hangat untuk suaminya.

"Dan ... kau juga pasti bisa, Ino," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Maksudmu?" Ino sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perkataan suaminya. Apa maksudnya dia pasti bisa? Untuk apa?

"Ya, kau harus mengerti bahasa Mandarin sebelum aku mati."

"Kau selalu saja merusak momen yang serius. Apa hubungannya dengan—"

Sai mendengus dan berkata, "Aku serius, kau harus bisa berbahasa Mandarin, Ino  _sayang_."

" _Bie di gu wo._ _Wo ke yi jiang han yu,_  Sai. **(2)** " gerutunya dengan kesal, " _Hai you, ni bu neng si zai wo mian qian_! **(3)** "

Lelaki itu hanya tertegun. Dia tidak pernah mendengar istrinya berbicara dalam bahasa Mandarin sebelumnya. Sepertinya, Ino juga belajar melafalkannya dengan intonasi yang tepat. "Sekarang kau bisa berbicara bahasa Mandarin. Sepertinya aku sudah tidak bisa mengatakan hal-hal jelek mengenaimu dengan bahasa Mandarin. Tetapi baguslah, aku mempunyai istri yang sangat pintar," akunya sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Wajah Ino langsung tersipu dan demi Tuhan, kali ini dia bersyukur bahwa Sai tidak bisa melihat seberapa merah kedua pipinya itu. Ino tidak terbiasa semua hal ini. Suaminya tidak pernah memujinya lebih dari dua kali dan juga mengakunya sebagai 'istri'-nya. Mengapa Sai berubah menjadi suami yang mempunyai bibir manis dan ... perhatian setelah lebih dari 20 tahun mereka mengucapkan janji suci itu? Wanita itu hanya menggigit bibirnya dan mengelus rambut suaminya dengan lembut.

"Diamlah."

Yamanaka Ino percaya bahwa banyak hal yang berubah dengan suaminya yang aneh ini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Tidak  
> (2) Jangan meremehkanku. Aku bisa berbicara bahasa Mandarin.  
> (3) Dan juga, kau tidak boleh mati sebelum aku.


	7. Purple

_"Purple is how I feel when I make mistakes."_

 

* * *

 

"Jujur saja. Kau memang harus diancam baru sadar."

Hari itu adalah pertama kalinya Sai membuat istrinya sangat marah. Sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat simpel dapat membuat Ino sangat membenci Sai. Pada akhirnya, dia tidak tahu apa yang dia harus lakukan untuk membereskan masalah ini dan pelarian satu-satunya adalah ... Uzumaki Naruto. Sepertinya sahabatnya yang satu itu tidak terkejut. Lagipula, Naruto pernah menduga hal ini akan terjadi.

"Aku hanya bertanya," ucap Sai dengan gampang.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya. "Ya, kau bertanya hal yang tidak lazim," katanya.

Anak dari lelaki berwarganegaraan China itu, Inojin juga ikut mendengarkan percakapan ayahnya bersama Naruto. Dia hanya menopang dagu dan setuju dengan perkataan Naruto. "Tentu saja itu membuat mama seperti ini."

"Kau sudah menikahi Ino lebih dari 17 tahun dan kelakuanmu seperti ini? Sai, apakah kau seorang remaja berumur 17 tahun? Inojin saja terlihat lebih dewasa daripada dirimu."

Sai menghela napas dan berkata, "sudah kubilang, aku hanya bertanya. Aku penasaran dengan jawabannya itu."

"Rasa penasaranmu itulah yang membuat Ino selalu marah! Sekarang pulanglah. Kau harus meminta maaf kepada Ino."

Naruto mengebrak meja restoran sampai membuat semua pengunjung menoleh ke arah mereka. Tentu saja, manajer dari restoran itu hampir saja mengusir mereka. Inojin hanya bisa meminta maaf dengan bahasa Perancis, sedangkan kedua pria itu tidak peduli dengan manajer itu.

"Semuanya tidak sesimpel itu, Naruto."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ino juga ingin cerai."

Kedua mata Naruto dan Inojin terbelalak ketika mendengar kata 'cerai'. Sai tidak menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka. Naruto dan Inojin tahu bahwa Yamanaka Ino tidak akan mengancamnya sampai sebegitunya jika semua hal ini adalah sangat simpel.

 

* * *

 

Pagi itu, Sai memeluk istrinya dari belakang. Inilah yang mereka lakukan sebelum meninggalkan kamar mereka untuk melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Pelukan itulah yang Ino butuhkan ketika musim kemarau tiba. Memang, dia membutuhkan kehangatan dari suaminya.

Sai memulai percakapan mereka dengan memanggil istrinya itu. "Ino."

"Hmm?" gumam wanita itu.

"Apa kau masih mencintai Sasuke?"

Satu pertanyaan itu membuat kedua mata Ino terbelalak. Sai itu tidak peka. Ya, itu memang sebuah fakta. Apa yang membuat suaminya itu berpikir bahwa dia  _masih_  mencintai suami sahabatnya itu? Itu pertanyaan yang bodoh. Mereka sudah menikah lebih dari 15 tahun dan sekarang, suaminya menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal.

Memang, dia pernah menyukai Uchiha Sasuke, seorang arsitek terkenal di Perancis. Memang, dia masih menyukai Sasuke ketika dia berpacaran dengan Sai. Tetapi sekarang? Ino sudah tidak menganggap Sasuke sebagai seorang lelaki, melainkan suami dari sahabatnya, Sakura. Demi Tuhan, dia sudah mempunyai seorang anak bersama Sai dan lelaki itu masih berpikir seperti ini? Sungguh Ino tidak percaya. Apa maksudnya? Apa Sai berpikir bahwa selama ini dia berselingkuh bersama Sasuke? Apa Sai tidak bahagia bersama dirinya maka dari itu dia menanyakan hal ini? Mereka sudah hidup bersama lebih dari 20 tahun. Apakah ini adalah sebuah pertanda bahwa Sai sudah lelah bersamanya? Jika begitu, dia tidak akan memaksa lelaki itu untuk berada di sampingnya sampai ajal menjeputnya. Meskipun begitu, Ino tidak mengerti mengapa Sai bertanya hal seperti ini.

Ino menghela napas dan berbalik agar dia tidak harus melihat wajah suaminya itu. Jika itulah apa yang dia inginkan, wanita berwarganegara Jepang itu tidak memaksa dan akan menurut. Dia bisa mengurus Inojin sendiri, lagipula Inojin sudah remaja. Dia tahu bahwa Inojin akan mengerti dengan keputusannya ini.

"Bagaimana jika ... kita cerai saja, Sai?"

 

* * *

 

Mereka tidak berbicara selama seminggu. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa tahan, tetapi Inojin tidak tahan dengan situasi seperti ini. Yamanaka Ino tanpa sungkan melempar bantal kepada muka Sai setelah mereka berdua dari kedai kopi. Dalam seminggu itu, Sai tidur di sofa dan tidak seperti biasanya, wanita itu tidak memberikan sedikit belas kasihan.

"Kapan kalian akan saling memaafkan satu sama lain?" tanya Inojin sambil menyantap makan malamnya, "aku sudah mendengar dari kedua sisi dan aku tidak merasa ini adalah masalah yang sungguh besar seperti yang papa katakan. Tentunnya, kalian juga tidak bisa cerai hanya karena masalah sepele."

"Mama masih akan menceraikan papamu itu. Mama sudah lelah dengan papa."

"Itu bukan alasan yang masuk akal, mama. Sebaiknya kalian saling meminta maaf. Aku tidak suka melihat papa tidur di sofa, mama yang terlalu egois dan juga keluarga kita yang sepertinya akan hancur karena masalah kecil."

"Inojin sayang, mama—"

"Aku akan telepon  _oncle_ **(1)**  jika kalian tidak berbaikan sekarang juga," ancam Inojin sambil mengenggam ponselnya.

Sai menghela napas dan tidak sungkan menarik tangan istrinya. Lelaki itu tidak peduli meskipun istrinya meronta untuk beberapa kalinya. Dia pun menyeret Ino ke kamar mereka dan mengunci pintu itu agar Ino tidak bisa melarikan diri.

Yamanaka Inojin hanya tersenyum menyeringai dan menghabiskan makan malamnya sendirian. Sepertinya perkataan Naruto benar. Inojin memang lebih dewasa daripada kedua orangtuanya.

 

* * *

 

Mereka tidak berbicara selama lebih dari lima menit. Oh bukan, mereka berbicara dengan bahasa tubuh. Sai menatap istrinya yang masih saja tidak sudi melihat wajahnya itu. Lelaki itu meraih tangan Ino dan memanggil nama wanita itu dengan lembut, "Ino ..."

"J-J-Jika aku masih mencintai Sasuke, aku tidak akan mempunyai anak bersamamu! Dan jika aku masih mencintai Sasuke, aku sudah selingkuh bersama Sasuke di belakangmu dan juga Sakura!"

"Kau tidak melakukan itu, kan?"

"Hampir."

"Apakah kau bahagia bersamaku?"

Ino tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau ingin cerai denganku ataupun selingkuh di belakangku. Kau harus tahu. Aku akan baik-baik saja asalkan kau bahagia, Ino."

Ino tidak bisa menatap wajah suaminya. Tidak, wanita itu tidak ingin cerai dengan Sai karena lelaki lain. Dia hanya berbohong kepada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke tidak pernah berada di hatinya. Konyol, tetapi rasa suka kepada Sasuke itu hanyalah cinta monyet. Dulu, dia hanyalah gadis berumur 19 tahun yang tidak mengerti apa artinya cinta. Sai. Dialah yang selalu berada di sampingnya dan lelaki itu ada ketika hatinya hancur setelah mendengar sahabatnya akan menikah dengan Sasuke.

"I-ini bukan yang kuinginkan. Dasar bodoh! Kau tidak mengerti apa artinya bahagia untukku, Sai. Aku bahagia ketika kau berada di sampingku. Itu saja dan kau berpikir bahwa Sasuke dapat membuatku bahagia? Kau sungguh ... bodoh!" isak wanita itu.

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu, selamanya," bisiknya sambil mengenggam tangan wanita itu yang berusaha memukul dadanya dan mengelus rambut pirang istrinya. Ino tidak berkata apa pun dan hanya memeluk Sai dengan erat. Suara isakan istrinya itu sangat merdu di malam yang sunyi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Paman. Panggilan untuk Naruto.


	8. Yellow

_"Yellow makes me smile. I always keep it for a rainy day."_

 

* * *

 

Hari itu  _atelier_  masih terkunci, begitu pula dengan jendela kaca yang masih tertutup dengan rapat. Tetangga mereka berkumpul dan bergossip ria mengenai keadaan mereka. Inilah pertanda bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepada pasangan seniman itu. Yamanaka Ino dan Sai selalu membuka jendela kaca  _atelier_  mereka agar menghilangkan bau cat minyak yang menyengat. Tentunya, dugaan mereka itu benar. Suatu kejadian yang membuat Ino dan Sai tidak melukis. Jawabannya adalah ... Ino sakit. Walaupun suami dari pasangan seniman itu ingin menyentuh kanvas putih dan juga palet lukisnya yang sangat kotor, dia lebih memilih untuk menemani istrinya yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang dan tidak berdaya.

Sai mengelus punggung Ino dengan halus dan bertanya, "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

Wanita itu membalut dirinya dengan selimut tebal. Napas seakan tidak beraturan dan kepalanya merasa seperti ditusuk jarum. Dengan suara yang serak, Ino menjawab, "Aku masih mual dan mungkin sebentar lagi aku bisa muntah."

Dia memerhatikan istrinya yang bangun ketika subuh dan muntah di kloset duduk selama lebih dari satu jam. Sai tidak pernah melihat Ino yang seperti ini. Tidak, selama ini Ino mempunyai tubuh yang kebal—mungkin lebih kebal daripada dirinya. Biasanya, Ino akan merawatnya ketika dia terkena flu ataupun demam karena lelah. Yamanaka Ino itu seperti ibu dan juga istri untuk Sai. Sekarang, situasi pun tertukar. Dia merawat Ino yang terlihat pucat itu.

Sai memeluk istrinya dan berbisik. "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang, kita harus ke rumah sak—"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau," sahut Ino sambil menarik baju suaminya.

"Kau sakit, Ino."

"Aku benci rumah sakit," ucapnya sambil mengelus dadanya dengan pelan, "Lagipula ... Kurasa ini karena keracunan makanan. Mungkin  _sushi bento_  yang kubeli di supermarket sudah tidak segar."

"Jika kau keracunan makanan, seharusnya aku juga. Aku makan  _sushi bento_  itu bersamamu."

Sai tidak percaya istrinya keracunan makanan. Tidak mungkin lebih tepatnya. Ino hanya merasa mual dan muntah-muntah. Rasanya gejala ini sangat familiar untuk lelaki kewarganegaraan China itu. Sebagai penggemar sastra, adegan ini sangat klise. Sai menutup matanya sampai dia menemukan jawaban itu dalam sekejap. Dia tahu penyakit apa yang miliki.

"Apakah kau—"

Lelaki itu sadar. Dia melepaskan pelukan mereka. Tanpa sungkan, dia mengambil dompet dan ponsel yang berada di atas meja makan. Memang, istrinya itu masih polos. Seharusnya seorang wanita mengetahui kondisi tubuhnya. Dia ingat bahwa mereka pernah  _melakukannya_  tanpa proteksi. Ah, sial. Sai tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ini akan terjadi.

"Sai? K-Kau mau ke mana?!" teriak Ino yang masih merasa tidak enak badan.

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab dan tanpa sungkan berlari ke supermarket. Hari itu, hujan sangat deras dan Sai tidak berpikir untuk membawa payung. Dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Di dalam hatinya, dia tidak ingin ini terjadi. Dia ingin hidup bersama Ino selamanya. Hanya Ino.

Sai pun masuk ke supermarket kecil dekat rumah sewaannya dan mencari benda itu. Ya, tes kehamilan. Ketika lelaki itu ke bagian produk itu, dia hanya melongo dan menatap rak itu. Dia tidak tahu produk mana yang harus dia beli. Satu-satunya teman yang berpengalaman di bidang seperti ini adalah ...

"Naruto, aku butuh bantuanmu," ucapnya setelah sahabatnya menjawab panggilannya, "bawa Hinata jika bisa. Aku sedang di supermarket."

* * *

Mata Uzumaki Naruto terbelalak ketika dia melihat sahabatnya berada di bagian produk tes kehamilan. Apa yang sudah Sai lakukan sekarang? Naruto hanya menggeleng kepalanya dan berkata, "kau butuh bantuanku hanya untuk ...  _ini_?"

"Kau sudah mempunyai istri dan juga anak. Kurasa kau bisa membantuku dengan hal seperti ini."

Sahabatnya menghela napas dan memilih produk tes kehamilan yang pernah Hinata pakai ketika dia mengandung anak pertama mereka, Boruto. Setelah mereka membeli alat tes kehamilan, mereka pun pulang bersama. Seperti biasa, Sai harus mendengar ocehan sahabatnya mengenai kehamilan, mengurus anak, dan keuangannya yang sangat pas sepanjang jalan. Entahlah, Sai tidak pernah memikirkan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Hidupnya bersama Ino dan seorang anak? Dia tidak pernah membayangkannya. Tetapi dia tidak pernah membenci anak-anak. Ya, dia hanya tidak menduga ini akan terjadi. Mungkin saja kehidupannya akan berubah ketika bayi di kandungan Ino lahir ke dunia ini. Dia merasa tidak ada salahnya dengan sebuah perubahan di hidupnya. Lagipula, hidupnya pun berubah ketika Ino hadir di kehidupannya yang kelam itu.

Ketika mereka sudah di depan rumah sewaan milik pasangan seniman itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang dan tidak ingin mengganggu momen Sai dan Ino sebagai suami-istri. "Sebaiknya aku pulang, Sai. Kau harus berbicara dengan Ino. Jangan membuatnya marah dan apa pun yang terjadi, kau harus menerimanya."

Naruto menepuk bahu sahabatnya dan berpamitan. Sai tersenyum, merasa bersyukur mempunyai Uzumaki Naruto sebagai sahabat satu-satunya. Dia pun masuk ke rumah sewaannya dan membawa alat tes kehamilan itu. Saat lelaki itu membuka pintu rumah mereka, Ino sedang duduk di ruang makan mereka. "Sai, aku sangat khawatir denganmu! Kau tidak menjawab panggilanku seperti biasa!"

"Aku tahu mengapa kau seperti ini, Ino," aku Sai sambil meletakkan alat tes kehamilan itu di atas meja.

"I-Ini ... Sai, aku tidak mungkin hamil!"

"Cobalah. Kau tidak tahu jika ini akan terjadi."

Ino menghela napas dan membawa alat tes kehamilan itu ke kamar mandi. Entahlah jika dia benar, Sai tidak peduli. Dia tidak akan menolak jika dia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Ya, asalkan Ino bahagia. Sai pun menunggu di depan kamar mandi dan memejamkan matanya.

Ketika dia mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka, wanita itu tersenyum sambil mengelus perutnya. Sai mengerti bahasa tubuh tersebut. Ino mendongak dan melihat reaksi suaminya. Entah mengapa ekspresi Sai terlihat  _palsu_. Senyuman yang menghiasi wajah Ino pun semakin pudar. "Sai, maaf jika kau tidak—"

Lelaki berwarganegaraan China itu mengerti dengan apa yang istrinya ingin katakan. "Siapa bilang aku tidak ingin mempunyai anak bersamamu?"

"Eh?"

"Ino, ayo kita bangun keluarga kecil ini," bisik lelaki itu sambil menangkup wajah istrinya. Senyumannya sangat tulus membuat Ino terdiam. Di tahun keenam setelah mereka bertemu, Ino dan Sai memutuskan untuk membesarkan anak mereka dengan tangan mereka sendiri.


End file.
